spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SpongeWriter
The Series The Thoughtful Check out my series and say what you think? Do it on my blog! SpongeWriter123 10:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello it is I MissAppear869. I see you took my advice. Keep up the good work on your Series! User: MissAppear869 Yes, without you I would be without account forever! Thanks! SpongeWriter123 12:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Want to join? Hi SpongeWriter123. I was wondering, do you want to join The Super Best Friends Adventures? It's like IJLSA Adventures but diffrent heros. If you want to check it out here is the link for it The Super Best Friends Adventures. User: MissAppear869 Yes, I join, but why you create spin-off with concept, what is already used? (PS: View my blog) SpongeWriter123 13:43, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Made an mistake on the title. User: MissAppear869 Very well SpongeWriter123 13:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Please Join Hey. You recently seemed to show interest in "Sponged Together". If you would like me to continue, could you please join the show? Write some episodes and such, just before making some episodes read a few of the ones from the other seasons to get an idea of what the show is like. My goal is to get at least 2 more people to join and then I'll start a thirteenth season. More than 2 more people would be nice though. So if you could get some of your friends here to join that would be great. Thank you! --Deetfeet 22:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I join with pleasure. I can try to make somebody join "Sponged Together". Have you tried? ; What's wrong with "Sponged Together" Editing? When I click on it, I see only Empty page! (PS: The "Sponged Together" can no longer be same, with same plotline, because residents moved out of house, so, it need some sequel) SpongeWriter123 09:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I see that too. What your gonna need to do is edit season 12 and underneath it put in season 13, or on top of whatever section came next, BTW, I have had them move out of the house numerous times, they just have to be forced to move back. BTW, when you write your episodes could you be just a little more aware of your grammer? If not thats fine, I can fix it, but yeah. Anyway, thank you! --Deetfeet 12:10, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for my grammer, but you know. Rather, you don't know, that I'm from Estonia! For some word I use translation program...Other words I learned from school... Anyway, thanks! SpongeWriter123 13:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Ah okay, I see. Thats fine then. I'm waiting to see who will write the season 13 premiere. --Deetfeet 14:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I will do it! I already thought out idea! SpongeWriter123 15:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) What? I'm sorry, but, I don't delete episodes "just because I don't like them". If you've seen my apologies you'll see the reasons why I delete episodes. It's purely for the sake of the rules and continuity of the series. --Digital Tamer 11:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) What about last episode you deleted? In trivia says that no crossover CHARACTERS, not EPISODES! This is not fair, too, for others! SpongeWriter123 13:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) turns all out In the new episodes of "S-T" You wrote, you stated that sandy turned "all out", what does that mean? I was trying to fix your grammer mistakes but, I couldn't make sense of sopme of it because of that line. Other than that everything else makes sense. Thank you --Deetfeet 19:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, it was wrong translation. I find easy translation - "Sandy kicked all out" or something like that, understand? (PS: Just interesting - What did you thought when you read it?) SpongeWriter123 20:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I didn't really know what to think. Anyway yeah I get it now. Thank you! --Deetfeet 20:54, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, why you deleted my episode? I don't see mistake and what's wrong? You are head writer, but if I don't see reason, I will write my episode back... SpongeWriter123 21:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to keep you waiting I had a virs on the internet so can't use it until it got fix! (It only took 2 days) User: MissAppear869 2 days? I mean you don't write episode immediately when you said that you gonna write for Sponged Together SpongeWriter123 13:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I have a good idea! Hey, would you like to make an Estonian SpongeBob Fanon Wiki? Then you can share your ideas with your friends!--William Leonard 11:42, January 13, 2010 (UTC)P.S. You could also make an Estonian SpongeBob Wiki! MY FRIENDS isn't Spongebob Fans. What your point is? I mean you aren't estonian, I guess... SpongeWriter123 11:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I REALY WANT YOU TO SEE THIS PAGE DOWN HERE http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/SpongeWriter123_come_and_see_this_page Read This Hey remember me the guy who finished What Patrick does at his nightime the One who createt battle of the squids transcript the one who finishet trapped in the future. REMEMBER??? Series The Thoughtful Hey I would like to start writing for "The Series The Thoughtful", but, what difference does it have from the normal SpongeBob series? and are there any rules I have to follow? Deetfeet 12:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't have differents. That's why I'm going to cancel it. I mean for me. But nobody other want write there expect me. And without any concept I really think that you don't want write there. But I created new spin-off with concept - The Krusty Hotel. SpongeWriter123 13:00, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so your done with it? Huh. You only got 17 out of the ordered 20 done. Oh well. I'll write for "TKH" later. Deetfeet 13:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I done. I cancel it, because I don't have any ideas, anymore, too! Anyway, thanks for "TKH" SpongeWriter123 13:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS!!! I can't believe you are the fifth-most edited user on this wiki, in TWO MONTHS!!! I started in December 2009, and I haven't even done half as much as you! THREE CHEERS FOR THE GUY WITH 627 EDITS!! HIP-HIP-HOORAY! Thank you. Signing off...William Leonard! 19:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Uh, THANKS. I never kept my eye on this thing (Or I mean last time I saw it it was 213!) SpongeWriter123 19:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) (By the way, actually, YOU ARE done half!) Thenew adventures of spongebob/sponge genius I just wrote some in the article.SPONGUIS 01:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) It's good! (Don't forget to answer to all questions I have) But actually I asked you to discuss ideas and running gags of others. But work isn't bad, at least. SpongeWriter123 09:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) About the new SB Fanon wiki. I think that wiki looks great!! I'm comming over and put some of my stuff. MissAppear869 07:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) You should thank Deetfeet! SpongeWriter123 11:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey There!/Admins Hi there SpongebobWriter. I have seen you work alot an it seems we have a lot in common. I have seen your work. It is genius. That is why I want to know if you want to start a fanon series with me. I would also like to help you adopt this wiki because if you do adopt this wiki, there will be no admins to help. That is why I would like to help you if you adopt this wiki. I would like to become a admin to help you with this wiki. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 00:04, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I don't want to act like bigger than you in this, but I haven't seen your work yet - Let's just wait some time. About me adoptimg this wiki - In case you really want to help, you can say what you said on Adoption Requests at Community Wiki! Still, if I'm gonna become admin, I don't have the ability to make others into admins. AND Wiki never would make somebody with few edits into admin, SORRY! SpongeWriter123 07:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) (I already have 5 users on my side now!) I know 1 of them people are me :) Liam 10:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) You're right! :) SpongeWriter123 10:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Well fine but you still haven't answered the series work together stuff. I am just here to help the community and I am thinking of doing something to help this wiki BIG! And now you have 6 users on your side to help you make this wiki a whole lot better (ME!!!) Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 23:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Now it's 8! SpongeWriter123 11:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) It seems you are getting very many allies! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 19:31, April 12, 2010 (UTC) And I have to admit that without them I wouldn't GOT ADMIN RIGHTS!! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!! SpongeWriter123 11:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) SOO... Who wanted to become admin, too? SpongeWriter123 11:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Me but you can't add me to it can you? U need to be bureaucrat User:Rswfan 16:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but when I wrote it, I didn't realize it. SpongeWriter123 15:08, April 13, 2010 (UTC) contact wikia via and tell them you adopted it but forgot to ask for bureaucrat rights. User:Rswfan 12:02, April 14, 2010 (UTC) but can't you ask admin rights? Say I allowed you. Administrator SpongeWriter123 12:14, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I will try. I will probably need some more edits though. Either way, if they let me they let me. -_- User:Rswfan 17:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) "hello. Please have the user request this from us directly." (uberfuzzy sent this) You will have to ask for your bureaucrat rights urself. Liam 09:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll get over this bussiness. SpongeWriter123 12:10, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I think you should break this section down. oh and, can I please be admin + bureaucrat once ur allowed to give me them. 15:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) of course. I trust you. SpongeWriter123 18:07, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ppsttt... you sill need to give me bureaucrat rights. Administrator Rswfan But why? You have admin rights already. SpongeWriter123 17:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Well... I said "Can I please be admin & BUREAUCRAT once your allowed to do this" and you said you would. We also only have 2 bureaucrats but your the only active one. Wiki's should have more than 1 bureaucrat just incase there is not any more bureaucrats active. Administrator Rswfan Alright, this ideology isn't weak. SpongeWriter123 11:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Concrats on the success on becoming admin and thanks for helping my spin-off by making it news. I really appreciate it. Oh and I love the new logo. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 20:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) There's a poll about new logo on a Main Page. Administrator SpongeWriter123 11:48, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :-) Did you just make me an admin?! Signing off...William Leonard! 17:20, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes. You know, if you don't want to be admin, I can take back your rights. SpongeWriter123 17:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Wait, I didn't mean that I didn't want to be admin! Pleease reinstate me!! It was an accident!--Happily signed by [[User:William Leonard|William Leonard, Administrator at the SpongeBob Fan Wiki.]] 18:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. It's just how I understood this. SpongeWriter123 18:31, April 16, 2010 (UTC) User Rights Hello SpongeWriter123. It seems that Arre 320 has been inactive for a very large amount of time. I was wondering if you could remove his user rights and I take place as admin in his place. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 20:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) We already have 3 active admins - User:Rswfan, User:William Leonard, and me. I think that's enough for one wiki. Our goal isn't making everybody in this wiki admins. SpongeWriter123 05:35, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Well still, you need to demote Arre 320 because he hasn't made a edit for nearly a year and a half and only made 6 edits. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 22:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Look, I'm not the only one bureaucrat here anymore. If that fact bothers you, then you can ask User:Rswfan. SpongeWriter123 05:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I will not be active here BUT only because I am quite ill. You can still leave me a message on my talk page but please be patient for a response as I am only allowed on my computer while I am ill only for homework. When I get better, I will be more active. No need for any action, just letting you guys know :) Liam 09:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh... so that's it? And I was thinking... That's it... SpongeWriter123 11:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Huh? I am better now :) Liam 17:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks goodness of the goodness. SpongeWriter123 18:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Most Active User! Congratulations! SpongeWriter123 The one with most activity SpongeWriter123 The user who made history!!! Hope you like that. You achieved your goal. Round of applause! [[User:William Leonard|My name is WILLIAM LEONARD: ADMINISTRATOR]] 18:51, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I like this fact (need to make new goal...). I didn't pointed this out because nobody seemed to care. Looks like I was wrong (SpongeWriter123 is wrong???). SpongeWriter123 19:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I found another spammer! His number is 66.84.180.202 He's blocked. SpongeWriter123 13:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) hey Hey, congrats on the adminship. But what happend to mine? No need take away just becusae of inactivity. Phin68 talk to Phin68 15:22, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Are you saying that you will be active again? Otherwise, I have no idea why you should have them. BTW, you have still rights to take your rights back anyway. SpongeWriter123 15:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Remember SpongeWriter, I ADOPTED this wiki because it was inactive. And when I received rights to the wiki, I never took away the original owner's admin rights. That's what you're supposed to do when you adopt a wiki. Expect me to be more active in June, that's when I'm starting the 2010 Emmy Awards. Otherwise, take note on what I said. Phin68 talk to Phin68 18:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool. You can take your rights back anyway. SpongeWriter123 11:15, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::What? No. No typical user can just simply themselves rights whenever they want. -_- Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:48, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Meh, never mind. I forget you didn't remove my Bureaucrat rights. Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Those are "unremovable"! *smile*. SpongeWriter123 16:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thoughtful Channel Wiki Logo This is a idea logo I created for the Thoughtful Channel Wiki. I feel that it will be the perfect logo for it, but if you have any questions or if you want me to make any improvements, you know what to do. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 21:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure about Krabby Patty. It's not ONLY about Spongebob. And this size will not fit within the monaco. SpongeWriter123 11:15, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks (about Logo 2)! SpongeWriter123 11:42, April 28, 2010 (UTC) What about the second logo I made. It is on the right. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 19:22, April 28, 2010 (UTC) And it is a "Logo 2" one. *smile*. SpongeWriter123 12:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) IJLSA Your saying that the people from IJLSA Adventures is causing trouble? If they are, let me handle it. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 21:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Some kind of trouble yes, but CAUSED. Right now, there's no much left of them, I think. SpongeWriter123 10:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) If the episodes of IJLSA aren't made I am just going to delete the page. People are just smashing episodes on it and not making them. I will if they aren't made, because it wastes space. I mean there are only 4 episodes. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 00:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Are you crazy? Don't delete IJLSA. If you want to do something, then block spammers who are spamming there, not delete IJLSA! SpongeWriter123 11:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC) How am I crazy? I just think it doesn't have very many episodes. It only has 4! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 21:18, May 6, 2010 (UTC) How four? It has 163 episodes, if you don't see it! Maybe, you'll delete "Welcome to Sea Paradise!" next time too? SpongeWriter123 10:26, May 7, 2010 (UTC) "Welcome To Sea Paradise!" doesn't really have a lot of spam, although the episode plots these days have nothing to do with the spin-off, like getting pregnant, or marrying someone. It's just weird. Greetings from William Leonard 07:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) No need to get a thing started. I am just going threw alot of crap right now. And when I ment 4 episodes, I ment the ones that acctually have a page. i just settle this with the spammers. Do you relize that there's million spin-offs out there, what doesn't have pages, still, popular. About settling with the spammers - Go on if you want to! Good luck! SpongeWriter123 19:59, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I will have to go anylize it. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 03:34, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Logo How do I change the logo? Bigman602, The Cool Guy 01:27, May 13, 2010 (UTC) HEY Don't even think of changing the logo! SpongeWriter123 11:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I just need to know because after the Star Fish Cup Awards Phin68 will change the logo to the logo of the best spin off then someone will have to change it. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 19:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I said "Don't even think of changing the logo"!! Are you deaf or what? SpongeWriter123 19:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, you don't need to be rude. We can't just use one logo forever you know. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 01:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I will NOT be "rude" ;' Why not? SpongeWriter123 10:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Because, after a while the logo will get old and the logo matters as much as anything else on the wiki, because it is our image, our face of the community. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 02:07, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, like, last logo was up for months and nobody complained. SpongeWriter123 06:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but still, it depends on what the logo looks like. Maybe people just thought it was great. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 15:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The current logo isn't great? SpongeWriter123 19:42, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Being harassed A fake William (who must have something to do with the gross-out article The Sponge) keeps saying I'm banned and is being rude to me. Ponyo Fan 16:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and he uploaded some disgusting image! SpongeWriter123 18:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, he has imitated people and it must be stopped. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 22:03, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Unidentified Idenity Thefting User The user who has been vandalizing this wiki must be stopped. He already tried to imitate William Leonard, Ponyo Fan, and right now he's imitating Toprawa and Ralltiir (from Wookieepedia) and I need a name (user). We must stop him. If we don't he will take down the whole wiki. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 20:01, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *We are T&R. You ''are the Weakest Goofy Goober. Goodbye. Tоprawa and Ralltiir 20:03, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *Oh no!! Thats horrible!! He's/She's worser than the other spammers from before. It's kinda hard to fine that guy. Hope we can catch him. MissAppear869/Marth869 08:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC) We can locate him with the Wikiabot. It will locate it's IP address and block it then it will be over. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 10:23, May 18, 2010 (UTC) **How many times will he make account only to vandalize this wiki?! SpongeWriter123 10:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::What's the vandal's name? I'll be sure to report to report him/her. '''Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:14, May 19, 2010 (UTC) New Logo I think this picture should be the new logo, but what about you? Bigman602, The Cool Guy 11:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :That was the logo at first till I was inactive and someone changed it. >_< Phin68 talk to Phin68 17:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I have a good idea for a logo. Greetings from William Leonard 17:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Phin68, you changes it to the "Emmy-Awards-IJLSA" logo BEFORE. SpongeWriter123 18:00, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Well what about this idea? If it was the first it would be great for the new logo (the only reason we have our current logo is because the Emmy logo). Bigman602, The Cool Guy 19:14, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I like current logo. SpongeWriter123 14:53, May 20, 2010 (UTC) We'll have to have a vote. We will put several logos (including the current and this one) for people to vote for. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 17:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Let's just leave that logo there. SpongeWriter123 18:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) The Sponge Someone keeps on redoing The Sponge. I've seen it, and I know it looks awfully sick. Greetings from William Leonard 05:46, May 21, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hi, could I please see you on the IRC when you get a moment? There's a few misconceptions going around about me that I would like to clear. Everyone thinks I'm the vandal because I support restoring The Sponge, but in reality, I'm just trying to look out for the community. I think I can better explain what's going on over the IRC whenever you get a moment. Just please realize that I'm only here to better serve the Spongebob Fanon Wiki and protect it from this vandal. Bigman602 placed his trust in me when I was given administratorship, and I hope that over time you can too. Thanks. Neon Madman 19:07, May 21, 2010 (UTC) He's right. I placed my trust with him because I felt he was probably ment to protect the wiki. And he has so far. He's one of the fastest user to get my trust. the vandal is either from the following wikis: Darthipedia, Avatar Wiki, Wookieepedia, Star Wars Fanon, or probably under our noses getting the info he needs. We need to be cautious. He will get all the information he needs if we don't. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 04:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Something is wrong with the logo. Everytime I change it to the current logo, it turns into a sticky note thing. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 05:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Reveiled! We now have discovered who the vandal is and why! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 04:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Can you come to the IRC channel right now? Just go to: http://webchat.freenode.net/ and type #spongebob-fanon, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 04:54, May 23, 2010 (UTC) IRC Please come to the IRC imediately! It's important!!!!!! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 21:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I can't be there, when you want, you know. SpongeWriter123 10:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Block I am sorry but I must block you SpongeWriter. It makes me sad too. If I don't the vandal will ruin the wiki making thousands of "The Sponge" pages. But it's only for a day. Please come to the IRC so we may discuss a plan during your block. I am sorry to do it but it's for the good of Spongebob Fanon Wiki. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 21:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *You can blame Bigman for this. Had he left the article alone and honored our agreement, you'd be free to edit right now. TripRiker 21:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Account "hacked"?............... Is the block thanks for saving the wiki from that "spammer-wave"? Maybe I shouldn't become administrator, make you administrators, and do 1525 edits on this wiki?!? That's it! I'm not going on IRC and I'm not going on this wiki EVER!! Quitting, SpongeWriter123 11:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Please rethink this! What if those Rugrats spammers return? Ethan 12:05, May 26, 2010 (UTC)Spongefan511 Hey! YOUR BLOCK IS OVER!Ethan 20:25, May 26, 2010 (UTC)Spongefan511 How do you make title cards? --Goodboy12 21:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) SpongeWriter123 has quit the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. Please ask this question to someone else.' Ponyo Fan 21:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) New Series/Show! Sponge Fish Hooks Pants You Can Be One Of The Writers Rusty3921, The You Tube Guy 22:12, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Help If you saw the pic of a black car's license, I accidently uploaded that and it's not supposed to be here, can you delete it?Iknowfishfolk 22:51, January 13, 2012 (UTC)